Imagination Adventure with Barney!
Imagination Adventure with Barney is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in November 4, 1997 (the same day as Good Day, Good Night). In December 5, 2011, it was retitled "Let's Go to Imaginary Places with Barney". Plot Barney takes B.J, Baby Bop and the kids on a imaginary trip to three places: The pizza bakery to make pizza, the North Pole to visit Mister Snowman, the beach to play with beach balls and toys, go underwater, build a sandcastle and get ice cream. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *B.J. (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Shawn (John David Bennett) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Let's Play Together #The Land of Make-Believe #Just Imagine #The Airplane Song #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #The Wheels on the Bus #Mister Snowman #Winter's Wonderful #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing / I'd Love to Sail) #That's What An Island Is #Colors All Around #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #Castles So High #Icy, Creamy, Ice Cream #It's Good To Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #Winter's Wonderful #The Airplane Song Scenes in the Theme Song with the lyrics of the Theme Song where in place they are *Season 3 Opening Sequence *The kids dancing in circles during the first verse of "It's a Beautiful Day" *Barney coming to life and the kids hugging him (Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination) *Barney singing the first two lines of the first verse of "Mister Snowman" (And when he's tall, that's what we call a dinosaur senation) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing the first line of the first verse of "The Wheels on the Bus" *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing the first line of the last verse of "Winter's Wonderful" *BJ and Baby Bop arriving at the playground (Barney's friends are big and small) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids arriving at Barney's Bakery (And they come from lots of places) *Robert going down the treehouse (After school, they meet to) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing the first line of the last verse of "Just Imagine") (Play and sing with happy faces) *Barney using magic to put swimming diving goggles, gloves, suits, and flippers on his, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids's eyes, hands, arms, shoulders, backs, tummies, legs, and feets (Barney shows us lots of things) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing the fourth line of "Swimming, Swimming" (Like how to play pretend) *Barney singing the first line of the first verse of "It's Good to Be Home" (ABC's) *BJ singing building a sand castle during the second verse of Castles So High (and 123's) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids singing the first line of the second verse of "Make the Dough" (And how to be a friend) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids riding on their sail boat, singing the fourth line of "Sailing, Sailing" (Barney comes to play with us) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids singing the first line of the first verse of "The Wheels on the Bus" (Whenever we may need him) *Barney hugging Shawn, Julie, Hannah and Kim while singing the third line of the first verse of "I Love You" (Barney can be your friend, too) *Barney doll on tireswing with the rainbow on it (from Season 3) (If you just make-believe him) *Season 3 title card saying "Imagination Adventure with Barney". Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 2001 costume. *BJ has his 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her 1996 costume. *The Barney costume from "Barney's Colorful World!" is used. *The same Chip and his voice used in this home video were also used in "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney". *The musical arrangements and background music from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" are used. *The arrangements for the end credit music from "Barney's Beach Party" are used. *During both songs "Nothing Beats a Pizza", the Barney costume from "Barney Halloween Party" is used. *The set for Barney's Bakery used in this home video was also seen in "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney". *Shawn wears the same clothes from the "Shopping For A Surpise". *Carlos wears the same clothes from "Barney Live! In New York City". *Julie wears the same hair-style and clothes from "Barney Live! In New York City". *Tosha wears the same hair-style and clothes from "Once Upon a Time". *Robert wears the same clothes from "Barney's Adventure Bus". *Chip wears the same clothes from "Barney's Adventure Bus". *Kim wears the same hair-style and clothes from "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Hannah wears the same hair-style and clothes from "We've Got Rhythm". *After the song "It's Good to Be Home", when BJ says "Well, it's better time for us to go, Sissy", the sound clip is taken from "Fun and Games", except it was pitched down to -2. *During the end credits "The Airplane Song" is pitched down to -7. *Filming November 2, 1996. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the playground and BJ says "Hi everybody! What's happening?!" the sound clip of "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Sense-Sational Day" and the sound clip of "What's happening?!" is taken from "Sing and Dance with Barney", except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice.Another episode with eight kids.When it was re-released in 2011, it was shown in movie theatures from New Year Eve 2011. It also uses the Season 9's intro rather than the Season 3 one. It was advised on TV to be released on DVD Another home video to have the end credits in one minute lenght to the original Waiting for Santa end credits. Release Dates *November 4, 1997 *March 21, 1999 "Imagination Adventure with Barney!" Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997) #Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer (1997) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1996) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 13 version barney Theme Song music and the rainbow scene from Season 4) #Imagination Adventure with Barney! Title Card (with the Season 2 title screen) Closing #End Credits #Actimates Barney Preview #Barney's Adventure Bus Preview #Kids For Character Choice Counts! Preview #Camp WannaRunnaRound Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) 1999 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Sing and Dance with Barney Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other BARNEY HOME VIDEOS screen (1992-1996) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 13 version Barney Theme Song music and the rainbow scene from Season 4) #Imagination Adventure with Barney! Title Card (with the Season 1 title screen) Closing #End Credits #Barney's Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother, She's My Sister! 2-VHS Pack Preview #Kids for Character Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1999) TV Special | Barney Home Video | Barney Episodes